A Harmless Little Kitten
by Dandragon Wolf
Summary: Kurama's disease is haunting him. R rated for disease and yaoi (nothing graphic).
1. Part 1

A Harmless Little Kitten  
By Dandragon Wolf  
  
All characters, minus the kitten (I hate cats), do not belong   
to me (although I must admit I wish they did), they belong to their   
respective creators (you know who they are), I just write stories.   
Enjoy. Some yaoi content. No lemons (never any good lemons to be   
found when you need them. Besides, my wife would kill me).  
  
"Botan! Damn, we're dead! Botan!"  
The summons shook the palace walls. Servants everywhere cringed and   
fled.  
"Botan! Damn you! Get over here! Now! Oh, we are in so much trouble.   
Botan!"  
Pace, pace, pace, turn. Pace, pace, pace, turn.  
"I'm he-"  
"Botan! What took you so long, damnit? Get the YYH team now! Now I   
said!"  
Pace, pace, pace, turn. Pace, pace, pace...  
  
"What's so urgent?"  
"I don't know, she didn't tell me."  
"Why not?"  
"She doesn't know either, he just told her to get us."  
"Strange."  
"Hn."  
"Hurry up! He's here and unhappy."  
"Hn."  
"Hey, what's-"  
"What do you-"  
"You wan-"  
"Quiet, all of you!"  
The babble of voices sorted themselves out as Koenma silenced them.  
"Now, I called you all here because we are in big trouble. An SS plus   
demon has escaped from his prison and is on the loose. You have to   
try and stop him."  
"No problem." Yusuke said confidently.  
"No, there's a big problem." Koenma said, looking scared. "He's one   
of the most dangerous demons you will ever meet."  
"Why?" Kuwabara asked.  
"He carries a disease that kills humans and hurts most youkais."   
Koenma informed.  
"Wow." Kuwabara said, subdued.   
"What are the symptoms like?" Yusuke asked.  
"Well, the person infected feels like throwing up. Five minutes   
later, that person is on the ground, unconscious and twitching."   
Koenma described.   
"Yuck." Kuwabara said.  
Hiei noticed movement and glanced at Kurama, who was looking very   
pale.  
"Kurama?" Hiei said quietly.  
He became alarmed as Kurama sat down suddenly, put a hand to his   
mouth, and started shaking.  
"Kurama!" Hiei said.  
The others turned to them.  
"Kurama! What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.  
Kurama shook his head violently and clutched Hiei's arm suddenly in   
an effort to control himself.   
"His name is Bingyow." Koenma continued slowly, watching Kurama's   
reaction. "He resembles a small white cat in the Ningenkai and is   
actually a small, puffy, pink cat in the Makai."  
Kurama's grip tightened on Hiei's arm. Hiei winced in surprise at the   
strength behind that grip.   
"Kurama?" Yusuke said, reaching out halfway to touch Kurama.  
"You know Bingyow, don't you?" Koenma said softly.  
Kurama nodded.  
"Calm down, Kurama, it can't be that bad." Kuwabara said.  
"It's worse." Kurama said hoarsely. "Much worse."  
"What happened?" Yusuke asked.  
"Bingyow is a Forbidden Child. When he was born, he killed his mother   
and father. Not on purpose, just because they touched him. He grew up   
in a matter of hours. However, he couldn't touch anyone without   
either killing them or hurting them. A lot of demons that he touched  
were crippled for life. He craved comfort from his parents, but they   
were dead. So he sought comfort from his parent's good friend, who   
was at the birthing and had watching them die. In Bingyow's eyes,   
this friend was his parent. But because of the disease, the friend   
was infected. The friend was sick for days on end. Twitching in pain,   
as if fire and ice were coursing through his heart and steel rods   
were being run through him. After what seemed like eternity, the   
friend recovered, his body building a partial immunity to the   
disease. Bingyow was ecstatic. He rushed to the friend and snuggled   
up in his lap. Pain went through the friend at the contact, but there   
was nothing he could do. He was forced to take care of Bingyow and   
feel whiplashes of ice in him whenever they touched, which was   
frequent. Bingyow worshipped the friend, calling him 'Father' and   
staying beside him at all times. Bingyow learned the friend's trade   
but enjoyed infecting people more. The friend was devastated, scared,   
and in pain. He did the only thing he could think of, he secretly   
told another demon that Bingyow was the one who was killing all the   
humans and hurting the demons. That demon contacted the King and,   
with the friend's help, they trapped Bingyow in a prison with ten SS   
plus demons guarding him at all times. He was trapped in a fortress   
surrounded by the demons' ki. The friend was so glad to be rid of   
Bingyow that he fled immediately." Kurama said slowly, letting go of   
Hiei's arm and clasping his hands together.   
"You were the friend, weren't you?" Yusuke said softly.  
Kurama managed a nod.   
"You're Father." Koenma said incredulously.   
"What?" Kuwabara said.  
"I've been taking care of the demons who guard Bingyow. They tell me   
that he often cries for Father and wants to know why Father ran   
away." Koenma said.  
Kurama shuddered once.  
"I can still remember the feeling of touching him. It was horrible,   
like having blunt rods run through your arms and legs. Sometimes, it   
was fire coursing through my arteries and veins. I was frozen inside,   
as if I had extreme frostbite." Kurama whispered.  
"I'm sorry." Koenma said. "I shouldn't have you on this case."  
"No." Kurama said. "I'm the only one who can keep him from infecting   
others. I'm the only one...the only one that he cares about. I can   
put him back in prison. He won't listen to anyone else."  
"Kurama, you don't have to. You've already been through a lot."   
Yusuke said.  
"No! You don't understand him, Yusuke. I do. I can, have to, trap him   
again. I can't let him loose in the Ningenkai and Makai. I couldn't   
sleep knowing that. You didn't see the demons he killed and crippled.   
You didn't feel the pain that I and many others had to go through.   
He'll kill every human he can get near. We have to stop him, Yusuke,   
we have to." Kurama pleaded.  
Yusuke looked at him for a moment, then nodded.   
"Alright." He agreed.  
"Yusuke, I want you and Kuwabara to get your friends to safety and   
alert the humans that a new disease is here." Koenma instructed.   
"Kurama, you and Hiei will be in charge of finding Bingyow."  
"I should do it by myself. I don't want Hiei to get infected." Kurama   
protested.  
"Hiei's the only one who's fast enough to avoid Bingyow's reach.   
Yusuke and Kuwabara will easily be infected. You need Hiei to go as   
back-up." Koenma insisted.   
"Hn." Hiei said, unhappy about being back-up.  
"Alright. Let's get to it." Yusuke said.   
He and Kuwabara nodded and left.   
"Do you know approximately where Bingyow is?" Kurama asked.  
"Yes."  
"Good. Tell us and we'll be on our way."  
  
Kurama and Hiei were searching the city. It was hard to spot   
a small white kitten.  
"So, you distract it and I'll kill it?" Hiei suggested.  
"No." Kurama said. "I don't want to risk the chance that you'll get   
infected."  
"Hn. Stupid. I'm a lot faster than you are. I can get in and kill   
him, no problem." Hiei said.  
"No!" Kurama insisted, grabbing Hiei by the arm and making him face   
him.   
Kurama locked eyes with Hiei.  
"It's not worth it, Hiei. I'll be the one to kill him. I've already   
got a partial immunity. I can handle it. Promise you won't try and   
kill him. Promise!"  
Hiei stared back, something flickered in his eyes. Kurama tightened   
his grip. Finally, Hiei tore his gaze away.  
"Fine." He said gruffly.  
"Thank you." Kurama said softly.  
They continued on their way.  
  
"Oh, look! What a cute little kitten!" the girl squealed to   
her friend.  
"Oh, it's soo cute!" the other girl cooed. "Here kitty, kitty..."  
The fluffy little white kitten went over to the girls. The first girl   
bent down to pick the kitten up.  
"Don't touch that cat!"  
The girls looked up to see a handsome redhead and a handsome black  
haired man standing in front of them.  
"Why not?" the second girl demanded.  
"He's ours." The redhead said.  
"Oh. Well, here you go then."  
Before the men could react, the girl picked up the kitten and started   
towards them.   
"No!" Kurama cried out in horror.  
The girl stopped suddenly and dropped the kitten. The other girl   
started towards her. The kitten went towards her. Hiei moved to   
intercept.  
"Hiei, no!" Kurama ordered.  
Hiei stopped and look back at him.  
"You don't want to be infected." Kurama said.  
The kitten continued it's way towards the girl. Hiei gave Kurama a   
questioning look. Kurama stared back, eyes frightened and desperate.   
Hiei gave a slight snort. Kurama's eyes steadied and he took a deep   
breath.  
"Bingyow." He called in what he hoped was a familiar tone.  
The kitten stopped and stared at Kurama.  
"Hello again, Bingyow." Kurama said softly.  
"Who are you?" the kitten said.  
The girl stared at the kitten, then fainted. The other girl fell to   
the ground and started to convulse. Kurama desperately tried to   
ignore her. The kitten stepped towards Kurama, who had to mentally   
stop himself from flinching back.  
"Who are you?" the kitten repeated. "How do you know who I am?"  
"Don't you remember me?" Kurama said in a joking tone.  
"You don't look familiar." the kitten commented thoughtfully.  
" 'Dragons, rocs, unicorns, fauns,  
All of the gods, chess pawns...' " Kurama said gently.  
" 'Warlocks, sorcerers, witches, and mages  
All of the gods, evil pages.  
Kings, queens, and royalty,  
All of the gods throw them in the sea...' " the kitten said softly.  
He gazed at Kurama in disbelief.  
"Father?" Bingyow said softly, incredulous.  
Kurama managed a nod. Bingyow sat down suddenly, stunned. Kurama   
willed himself not to reach out and grab something. Finally, Bingyow   
spoke.  
"Why Father? Why did you leave me? I needed you." the kitten said   
plaintively.  
"I...I was scared." Kurama admitted.  
"Of what?" Bingyow asked.  
Of you. Kurama thought.  
"They took you away...and they wouldn't let me see you." he said   
instead.   
"Why wouldn't they let you see me?" Bingyow asked.  
"I don't know. They wouldn't say. I got scared. I thought...they were   
going to hurt you. They said you would be fine. I...I tried to get a   
message to you, but I couldn't." Kurama lied.  
"Oh Father...I didn't realise...I'm sorry if I sounded cross. I   
thought you didn't want me anymore." Bingyow said apologetically.  
"It's alright." Kurama said. "I'm only sorry that I couldn't have   
stopped them."  
"Oh no, Father. There were far too many of them for you to have   
stopped." Bingyow said comfortingly.  
Hiei almost snorted at the thought of a kitten comforting a six foot   
plus fox.   
"How have you been?" Kurama asked.   
"Bored, mostly. But I did spend a lot of time going over the stealing   
techniques you taught me." Bingyow said. "And you, Father? Why do you   
look so different?"  
Kurama coughed slightly.  
"I, er, was being, ah, hunted and, um, I was hurt badly. Anyway, I,   
erm, had to hide in a, ah, human child's body." Kurama hedged.  
"You had to hide? You, the greatest thief in all the Makai?!" Bingyow   
said disbelievingly.  
Hiei choked on a snicker. 'The greatest thief in all the Makai'?  
"Er, yes." Kurama said.  
"You must have been near death." Bingyow said solemnly.  
Hiei covered his mouth to smother his snickers. Kurama glanced at him   
sideways.  
"Ah, yes, um, I, er, was." Kurama managed.  
"Poor Father. You must hate it." Bingyow said sympathetically.  
Hiei clenched his teeth together, but air hissed out of his mouth.   
Kurama shot him another glance.  
"Er, it's, um, not as bad as, ah, you think." Kurama managed.  
"Oh." Bingyow contemplated this thoughtfully. "So, what great   
treasures have you stolen while I was gone?"  
Hiei made a strangled sound. This was too much.  
"I, er, haven't really, uh, stolen anything important. It's, ah, hard   
to sneak around in the Makai with this, um, body." Kurama said.  
"Oh. I understand." Bingyow said, nodding. "Who's that?"  
He pointed a paw at Hiei.  
"A good friend of mine." Kurama said, glaring at the chortling Hiei.  
"Is he a thief too?" Bingyow asked.  
"Actually, Hiei isn't a thief." Kurama said, suddenly giving Hiei a   
wicked smile. "And Hiei's actually a she."  
Hiei glared at Kurama, not amused.  
"Really? Looks male." Bingyow commented.  
"Yes, well, that's because she's also had to hide in a human body."   
Kurama said. "In fact, we got married. Meet your new mom."  
Bingyow looked Hiei up and down.  
"I don't have to call her 'Mom' do I?" Bingyow asked.  
"No, of course not." Kurama soothed. "I know that no one could, or   
should, replace your real mother."  
"Well, congratulations Father." Bingyow said with false enthusiasm.  
"Now, Bingyow." Kurama said, recognising Bingyow's mood. "I don't   
expect you to like Hiei at first, but I'm sure that you'll end up   
loving her almost as much as you love me."   
Hiei glowered at Kurama.  
"She looks mad." Bingyow noticed.  
"She doesn't like it when I talk about us being married. She's kind   
of embarrassed about the subject. You know most youkais don't get   
married." Kurama explained.  
"Oh." Bingyow said. "What do we do now, Father?"   
Kurama blinked. He had managed to forget that Bingyow was a dangerous   
youkai.   
"I don't know." He admitted.   
Hiei gave him an incredulous look. Kurama had made him promise not to   
kill Bingyow and now Kurama had no idea what to do. Bingyow took a   
couple steps towards Kurama. Hiei flashed over to Kurama's side,   
slightly in front, to protect him. Bingyow stared at Hiei in   
incomprehension.   
"What's wrong?" Bingyow asked.   
"She's afraid that you'll kill me by touching me." Kurama explained   
gently.  
"But I have touched you before." Bingyow protested.  
"But he's in a human body know." Hiei said. "He might be hurt."  
"Could you not just revert to your original self?" Bingyow asked.  
Kurama shook his head.  
"Does that mean that I can't touch you?" Bingyow asked sadly.  
"Yes." Kurama said with deliberate slowness.  
Bingyow looked mournful.  
"Alright." He agreed sadly. "I won't touch you until we know that you   
won't be hurt by me."   
Kurama nodded and looked sad, trying to hide the glee that he was   
feeling.  
"Can we go home now, Father?" Bingyow asked.  
"Home?" Kurama blinked.  
"Yes. I'm tired." Bingyow said in a small voice.  
"Alright." Kurama agreed.  
Luckily, his parents, as usual, were away on vacation. Bingyow   
followed Kurama to Kurama's house. Kurama and Hiei had to ignore the   
girls so that Bingyow wouldn't think that they were against him.  
  
Yusuke sighed as Yukina and Keiko finally finished packing.  
"We want to be able to leave BEFORE Bingyow comes." Kuwabara said   
impatiently.  
"We have to prepare for a long term departure." Keiko said calmly.  
They hustled out the door and headed for their hiding place.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Bingyow were at Kurama's home. Bingyow was   
drinking a saucer of milk. Kurama and Hiei were siting beside each   
other on the couch, wondering what to do next. Bingyow seemed content   
so far to be just near Kurama. Hiei wanted to take out his katana and   
slice Bingyow into bits. However, Kurama heavily cautioned against   
the idea. Bingyow was tired from his escape and wanted to go to sleep   
soon. Kurama set Bingyow up in his bedroom.  
"Will you read me the poem, Father?" Bingyow asked he curled up in   
Kurama's bed.  
Kurama sighed in mock exasperation and rolled his eyes. Bingyow   
giggled.  
"Very well." Kurama said in an annoyed voice.  
Lowering his voice, he started to recite.  
" 'All of the Gods  
Dragons, rocs, unicorns, fauns,  
All of the gods, chess pawns.  
Warlocks, sorcerers, witches, and mages.  
All of the gods, evil pages.  
Kings, queens, and royalty,  
All of the gods throw them in the sea.  
But a youkai with pink fur, blue eyes, and more,  
All of the gods will adore.  
If pressed to far and treated like slaves,  
All of the gods will not behave.  
With floods and famines and people at a loss,  
All of the gods show who is boss.  
With prayers and offerings and little messages in trees,  
All of the gods will be happy and pleased.  
Politeness and crawling and grovelling about,  
All of the gods will be peaceful, no doubt.  
When all of the earth dies away,  
All of the gods, forever will stay.' "  
Bingyow purred in his sleep. Kurama quietly left the room. He closed   
the door and turned around to see Hiei with a big grin on his face.   
Kurama put a finger to his lips and motioned for Hiei to follow him   
downstairs. They sat down on the couch.  
"Who made up that poem?" Hiei asked.  
"Me." Kurama said, embarrassed.   
Hiei snorted.  
"I didn't exactly try very hard." Kurama hissed.  
"You seem to be getting along with him quite well." Hiei said.  
"He's not touching me." Kurama answered. "I realise now that he   
really just wanted attention and I...gave it in a desperate attempt   
to keep him from touching me. And that sort of attention wasn't what   
he wanted, which is why he still wants me around all the time."  
"Hn. Stupid human. Only you would be able to forgive someone who   
caused you so much pain." Hiei said.  
"You wouldn't." Kurama said.  
"Of course I wouldn't. I'd never forgive someone who caused you pain.   
I mean, caused me pain." Hiei corrected quickly.  
Kurama looked at Hiei oddly for a moment but said nothing. Hiei   
looked at the wall and cursed himself silently.   
"Still, I can't imagine forgiving him." Hiei muttered to himself.  
Kurama grinned slightly but said nothing. They sat in silence for a   
while.  
"So, what are we going to do?" Hiei asked, finally breaking the   
silence.  
"I don't know yet." Kurama admitted. "The smart thing to do would be   
to kill him but for some reason, I can't bring myself to do that   
anymore."  
He laughed suddenly.  
"Funny, before I wouldn't have hesitated to kill him if I had the   
chance." He mused.  
Hiei snorted softly in response.  
"You think someone would have tried to find a cure by now." He   
muttered.  
"What was that?" Kurama said softly.  
"Nothing." Hiei said quickly.  
"No, repeat yourself, please." Kurama said.  
"I said, you think someone would have tried to find a cure by now."   
Hiei repeated.  
Kurama gave him a wondering look. Hiei grew embarrassed under his   
penetrating gaze. He mumbled something and turned away.  
"Hiei." Kurama said, grabbing Hiei's arm and forcing him to face him.   
"You're brilliant."  
Hiei stared at him, unaccustomed to praise.  
"Hn, of course I am." He said scornfully.  
Kurama grinned and tightened his grip on Hiei's arm in excitement.  
"We can test Bingyow until we find a cure. Then he will be harmless.   
Oh, Hiei, you're a genius. Why didn't I think of that?"  
Kurama cursed himself inwardly, then realised that he was still   
gripping Hiei's arm.  
"Sorry." Kurama said, releasing Hiei. "I think that if I can convince   
Bingyow to let me find a cure so that we can be together, he'll stop   
infecting people. Thanks Hiei."  
Kurama smiled warmly at Hiei, who looked away, uncomfortable.  
"We'd better get a good night's sleep." Kurama said. "You can use my   
parents' room, I'll take the couch. Good night, my dear."  
Hiei glared at Kurama's teasing.   
"I'm going to get you for that." Hiei threatened.  
"Ooh, I'm scared." Kurama replied mockingly before lying down on the   
couch.   
Hiei managed to just get off the couch before Kurama lay down. Kurama   
grinned at him, closed his eyes, and went to sleep. Hiei looked at   
Kurama for a moment before going to the master bedroom.  
  
The next day at breakfast, Kurama told Bingyow about his idea   
to find a cure for Kurama so that he could touch Bingyow. The kitten   
agreed to the idea instantly, wanting to hug his father joyfully.   
Kurama made Bingyow promise to stay in the house until Kurama   
returned with the materials he needed to find a cure. Hiei was left   
to take care of Bingyow until Kurama returned. Hiei flopped down on   
the couch and polished his katana. Bingyow curled up in an armchair   
and watched Hiei.  
"Why do you carry that?" Bingyow asked.  
"To kill others." Hiei said shortly.  
"Really?" Bingyow seemed sceptical.   
"Yes." Hiei said.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you kill others?"  
"Because they want to kill me."   
"Really?"  
"Yes, really! Why do you kill others?" Hiei shot back, annoyed.  
"I don't!" Bingyow protected.  
"You killed that girl." Hiei reminded.  
"It's fun." Bingyow admitted grudgingly.  
"Really?"   
It was Hiei's turn to be sceptical.  
"Really." Bingyow said reluctantly.  
"You don't really find it fun." Hiei stated.  
Bingyow nodded.  
"Then why?"  
"Because...it's the only way to keep Father near me." Bingyow said   
quietly.  
Hiei sat up suddenly in surprise.  
"What?!" he said in disbelief. "You kill others just so that Kurama   
will stay near you?"  
Bingyow nodded.  
"Why?" Hiei asked.  
"I love him." Bingyow replied simply. "He's my father. I know he   
can't love me the way I want him to because I killed mother and he   
can't forgive me completely for that. But I need him to love me."  
Hiei stared at him.  
"Wouldn't you?" Bingyow defended.  
"What?"  
"Wouldn't you kill people if it kept Father near you?" Bingyow   
asked.  
Hiei scowled.  
"No. Hn. Who would want to kill people just to get that stupid fox's   
attention." He replied.  
"I thought you loved him." Bingyow said, confused.  
"Hn, that idiot? Causes me nothing but trouble. Ever since I met him   
he was nothing but trouble." Hiei trailed off, remembering the first   
time he had met Kurama.  
"You love him, don't you?" Bingyow said softly.  
"Yes." Hiei said just as softly, without thinking.  
Then he realised what he had said.  
"No." he quickly corrected himself.  
"You do love him." Bingyow said, delighted.  
"No I don't." Hiei growled.  
"Yes you do." Bingyow teased.  
"Be quiet." Hiei snarled.  
"You love him, you love him." Bingyow sang.  
Hiei reached out quickly and swatted Bingyow off the couch in   
annoyance.  
"No!" Bingyow said suddenly.  
Hiei froze as he realised what he had just done.  
"Oh no! You touched me. Father's going to be mad." Bingyow moaned in   
despair.   
Hiei looked at his hand, incredulous. He could believe that he had   
done something so stupid.  
"Father!!" Bingyow hollered at the top of his tiny lungs. "Father!!"  
'Kurama.' Hiei thought, sending his ki out to find Kurama. 'Get back   
quick.'  
"Oh no, no, no, no." Bingyow wailed. "Uh, lie down and stay calm. Um,   
breath deeply, I'll go get a bucket, just in case."  
He dashed off into the kitchen. Hiei frowned. Lie down? He felt fine.   
Then it hit him. He double over and mashed his face into the cushion.   
He tried to retch but nothing happened. He shook and then gasped as   
pain shot through him. It was a pain that he had never felt before.   
He cried out loud in agony and began convulsing. Bingyow ran in with   
the bucket but was unable to help. Hiei screamed as he lost himself   
in the pain, pain, pain... 


	2. Part 2

Kurama felt the touch of Hiei's ki and quickly ran home. He   
entered the house to find Hiei screaming and convulsing on the couch.   
Suddenly, Hiei stopped screaming. His eyes were closed and his body   
jerked.  
"Hiei!" Kurama cried out in horror.  
He went towards the infected youkai.  
"Don't!" Bingyow yelped, getting in Kurama's way. "Don't touch her,   
you're the only one who can save her."  
"What happened?" Kurama demanded.  
"She accidentally touched me." Bingyow said. "You didn't tell me how   
fast she is. I couldn't dodge her in time."  
"Why did she try to hit you?" Kurama asked.  
"I was bugging her about you." Bingyow admitted guiltily.   
"What?! Why?" Kurama demanded.  
"She kept insisting that she didn't love you." Bingyow replied   
simply. "I bugged her about it until she admitted that she did love   
you, and then immediately tried to deny it. Well, I kept bugging her   
and finally she hit me. I didn't even see it coming."  
"I forgot to tell you how fast she was." Kurama sighed. "And how   
easily she loses her temper."  
"I'm sorry Father. I really like her. She's funny. You have to hurry   
up and find a way to save her." Bingyow said.  
"You want me to save her?" Kurama asked incredulously.  
"I want you to be happy Father." Bingyow said in a small voice.  
Kurama stared at Bingyow in surprise, then smiled beautifully.  
"Thank you." Kurama said simply.  
"You're welcome."  
"Fight it, Hiei. I know you can." Kurama whispered encouragingly.  
He turned to Bingyow.  
"Let's get started."  
  
Meanwhile, in the Makai, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Yukina, Keiko,   
Botan, Koenma, and Genkai were waiting for Kurama and Hiei to report   
in on what was happening. So far, there had only been thirteen deaths   
due to Bingyow, before he had met Kurama. Kuwabara and Yusuke wanted   
to help but Koenma forbade them to leave. Everyone was grumpy and   
irritable at having to wait while Kurama and Hiei took care of   
things.  
  
Kurama and Bingyow worked away frantically as Hiei convulsed   
on the couch. It was their sixth day without sleep. They had been   
testing and re-testing and experimenting like crazy. So far, every   
attempt had failed. They worked at a speed that would've impressed   
Hiei if he was able to see it. Kurama forced himself to not think   
about Hiei's suffering. Every chance he got, Kurama would go over to   
Hiei and whisper words of encouragement. Bingyow was dabbing Hiei's   
brow with a cool cloth. Not that it did much good. Kurama went over   
to them, careful not to touch either one.  
"How is.....?" he trailed off, watching Hiei thrash about.  
"I don't think Hiei will make it." Bingyow answered truthfully.  
"Hiei has to...I lo-we need Hiei to live." Kurama said softly.  
Bingyow nodded and continued to dab Hiei's brow. Kurama went back to   
the serums and samples and started to work again.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara approached the cave cautiously. According   
to Koenma, an SS-plus demon lived here who was killing too many young   
youkai. Unfortunately, Kuwabara stepped on a branch and the demon   
heard him. Roaring, it came charging out.  
"Great job, silent one!" Yusuke shouted angrily as they dodged the   
demon.  
The demon came back at them. Yusuke shot him and Kuwabara threw his   
sword at him. The demon bellowed in pain and quickly ran off. Yusuke   
and Kuwabara stared at each other in surprise.   
"Not much of a fighter." Kuwabara commented.  
"Yeah, I know what you-hey! He's getting away!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
They went after the demon.  
  
Bingyow had fallen into an exhausted slumber. He wasn't as   
strong as Kurama, and had collapsed after the ninth day. Kurama took   
a moment to watch Hiei. Kurama felt his heart constrict every time   
Hiei would spasm. He had not thought that he was so attached to Hiei.   
urama sat down and sighed. It was interesting how it took this to   
happen before he realised that what he felt for Hiei was...something   
more then friendship. Kurama was afraid to admit that he felt this   
way about Hiei. He wanted to avoid falling in love so that he could   
protect the ones that he cared for. Strange that it should be Hiei of   
all people. Not Yusuke, who had helped him save his mother and seemed   
to care a great deal about him. Nor Yukina, who was kind to everyone   
and beautiful as well. Nor anyone else. Why Hiei? Why this hot-headed   
little koorime who never seemed to show any emotion except scorn and   
disgust. Then Kurama remembered the times that they had fought   
together. And how Hiei had grown angry whenever Kurama had been hurt,   
and vice versa. Perhaps there was hope for his love for Hiei. Bingyow   
had said that Hiei had admitted that he loved Kurama. Hiei wouldn't   
lie about something like that, he just wouldn't reply. Kurama leaned   
as close as he dared to Hiei.  
"Come back. You can." He whispered. "You will. I know you will. I-I   
love you."  
Embarrassed, yet glad he had admitted it, Kurama went back to his   
experiments. Perhaps this time he would find the cure.   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara gleefully killed the demon. He had been   
quite stupid for a SS-plus demon, using his strength instead of his   
ki. Oh well. Yusuke and Kuwabara happily started on their way back, a   
job well done.  
  
Kurama shivered and shook with fatigue. Could it be? Was it   
true? He quickly put down what he was holding and went over to   
Bingyow.  
"Bingyow." He called to the sleeping kitten. "Bingyow, wake up!"  
Bingyow yawned and blinked sleepily at Kurama.  
"What is it?" Bingyow asked.  
"I think I've found it." Kurama said.  
"What?!" Bingyow was alert. "Really?!"  
Kurama nodded.  
"Let's try it out." Bingyow said gleefully.  
"I can't put it into the syringe." Kurama said.  
"Why not?"  
Kurama held up his hands. They were shaking with fatigue.  
"Oh."   
Bingyow frowned.   
"I can't do it either." He said, glancing at his paws. "You rest for   
a while and then you can inject her."   
Kurama nodded and collapsed into an armchair, asleep.   
"I'll watch over you. Soon Father, I will be able to touch you   
again." Bingyow said solemnly.  
  
Hiei moaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes to stare into   
two green ones.  
"Get out of my face." He grumbled, turning his head.  
Suddenly he was half lifted into a big, warm hug.  
"Let go." Hiei said irritably, trying but finding himself too weak to   
free himself.  
"It worked!" Bingyow crowed.  
Kurama set Hiei back down with a big grin on his face.  
"You're alive." Kurama stated happily.  
"Hn. It takes more then a tiny cat to kill me." Hiei snorted.  
Bingyow giggled and Kurama's grin grew wider.  
"It's good to have you back, Hiei." Kurama said. "We missed your   
surliness."  
Hiei gave him a dirty look.  
"How do you feel?" Kurama asked.  
"Fine." Hiei immediately responded.  
"It doesn't hurt as much?" Bingyow asked.  
Hiei didn't say anything but the look he gave Kurama showed that he   
really wasn't in a lot of pain anymore.  
"The only way to be sure that cure really worked is to have Bingyow   
touch you again." Kurama said gently.  
Hiei's eyes flinched. He clearly remembered the agony of the first   
time Bingyow touched him. However, he firmed up his resolve and   
nodded. Bingyow went over and touched Hiei's arm tentatively with one   
paw. It took all of Hiei's willpower not to flinch. Bingyow backed   
away. They waited a breathless five minutes. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine.   
Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Kurama and Bingyow   
broke into big grins.  
"It worked!" Bingyow crowed.  
Kurama just gazed at Hiei with a stupid grin on his face.  
"Hn. Stupid grin on stupid human." Hiei deadpanned.   
Kurama grinned even more, not at all fooled by Hiei's attitude.   
"Hurry and take the cure, Father." Bingyow said.  
"I can't." Kurama said.  
Hiei and Bingyow stared at him.  
"Why ever not?" Bingyow asked.  
"The cure doesn't cure humans. It only works on those of the Makai.   
Also, it doesn't make one build up an immunity. It completely stops   
the disease." Kurama said.  
"Which means I have to take it." Bingyow realised.  
"But we won't know if it works or not that way." Hiei protested.  
"Yes we will. All we need is a victim." Kurama said.  
"But who wou-You can't be serious." Bingyow said, stunned. "No,   
Father. I can't do it."  
"You have to." Kurama said, smiling gently. "I'm willing to risk   
it."  
Bingyow gazed into Kurama's eyes and then nodded.  
"Alright Father." He agreed sadly.  
Kurama prepared the syringe. His hands were starting to shake again.   
Bingyow had only allowed him two hours of sleep. Kurama carefully   
injected Bingyow with the cure. Half an hour later, Bingyow shakily   
touched Kurama. Forty minutes later, they realised that Kurama would   
be alright. Bingyow launched himself into Kurama's arms and snuggled   
against him joyfully. Kurama flinched slightly but was amazed to find   
that he wasn't in pain. Kurama then laughed and hugged Bingyow   
closer. Tears fell down Kurama's cheeks in relief.  
"Hn. Only you would cry at a time like this." Hiei commented.  
Kurama grinned, reached out, and gather Hiei into the hug. Hiei   
squirmed in embarrassment but still wasn't at his full strength.   
Finally Kurama set Hiei back down on the couch. Bingyow purred in   
Kurama's lap.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Genkai, Botan, and Koenma   
looked up at Hiei and Kurama entered the room. Kurama was carrying a   
small, fluffy pink cat in his arms. Keiko leaned over to Yusuke.  
"That's Bingyow? He looks pretty harmless." She whispered.  
"Appearances can be deceiving." Yusuke replied.  
"What happened?" Koenma demanded, afraid to go near them.  
"We discovered a cure for the disease. However, it only cures those   
of the Makai." Hiei informed.  
"And...?" Koenma encouraged.  
"And it cured Bingyow of the disease, which means he doesn't carry it   
anymore and can't infect anyone. He's perfectly safe." Kurama said   
with a smile.  
"That's wonderful!" Koenma exclaimed joyfully.   
"And Hiei's alright too." Bingyow piped up. "For a while, we almost   
lost her."  
Everyone looked at each other and mouthed 'her'? Hiei scowled. Kurama   
made a 'later' sign with his hand.   
"The danger's over for now." Kurama said. "And no one will ever   
become infected again."  
"Good." Koenma said happily. "Now there's the matter of Bingyow's   
punishment."  
"Punishment? Why?" Hiei demanded angrily. "It's not his fault that he   
carried a disease. He's only a child and didn't understand that he   
was killing people. He does now and is sorry for it."  
Everyone stared at Hiei, surprised that he was defending Bingyow.   
Hiei scowled back at them but didn't back down.  
"Well, um, if you say that he's sorry, well, we trust your word."   
Koenma said. "So, I guess, er, that he doesn't need to be punished."  
Kurama smiled.  
"Does that mean we can return to the Ningenkai?" Keiko asked.  
Koenma nodded.  
"Good. I was getting bored. Let's go."  
Keiko, Genkai, and Yukina walked off.  
"So, what did you do while we were gone?" Kurama asked Yusuke.  
"We killed an SS plus demon." Kuwabara bragged.  
"He didn't know how to use his ki." Yusuke said, sotto voce, to   
Kurama.  
"Ah. Well, shall we leave too then?" Kurama said.  
He turned to Koenma.  
"Hiei and I are in need of rest. Hiei was infected and I haven't   
slept in twelve days." Kurama said.  
"Of course. Take as much time as you need." Koenma said quickly. "And   
thank you both." He added sincerely.   
Kurama and Hiei gave curt nods before leaving with Yusuke and   
Kuwabara.  
"I wonder what's gotten into Hiei." Koenma said to Botan. "You   
wouldn't think he would've defended Bingyow."  
"Perhaps he learned something from Bingyow." Botan guessed.  
Koenma gave her a look. She scowled fiercely.  
"I don't know. If you don't want me to answer, don't ask!"  
  
Kurama was sleeping on the couch. Hiei slept in the armchair   
beside him. Bingyow was nestled in Hiei's lap, sleeping.   
Surprisingly, Hiei had not complained. They had been sleeping for two   
days now. Hiei had only gotten up to eat once before falling asleep   
again. Both Bingyow and Kurama hadn't really woken yet. They had   
opened their eyes occasionally, but that had been it. Slowly, yawning   
and stretching, Kurama opened his eyes. He wanted more sleep, but his   
body was also demanding to be fed. Hiei opened his eyes and looked at   
Kurama, who's stomach growled.  
"Hungry?" Hiei asked.  
Kurama nodded and yawned again. Hiei gently put Bingyow on the   
armchair and went to the kitchen. He got some food, went back to the   
living room, and gave it to Kurama.  
"Thank you." Kurama said with a smile as he sat up slowly and   
accepted the food. Hiei sat on the coffee table and watched him eat.  
"I, um, I want to thank you for, ah, curing me." Hiei said with   
difficulty  
"You would've done the same for me." Kurama replied with a wave of   
his hand to dismiss the thanks.  
"Nevertheless, thank you." Hiei said finally.  
"Was it horrible?" Kurama asked gently.  
"Worse than you described it as." Hiei admitted.  
"It's different for everyone." Kurama said. "I'm just glad you didn't   
die."  
"Hn. As if I would let a disease kill me. I'd never live it down. I   
should die fighting." Hiei said gruffly.  
Kurama grinned.  
"Aye, you should." He agreed good-naturedly.  
He ate some more food.  
"Bingyow told me that he accidentally goaded you into hitting him."   
he said.  
"Hn. Annoying cat." Hiei said.  
"He, um, told me what he said to annoy you." Kurama said quietly.  
Hiei gazed at Bingyow in embarrassment.  
"I'll have to kill him later." Hiei growled.  
Kurama smiled to himself. Hiei noticed.  
"I heard what you said to me when I was sick." He said.  
"Oh." Kurama said very quietly, blushing. "I, ah, was, um..." he   
trailed off, unable to say more.  
He put down his food and lay down again.  
"Good night." He said and closed his eyes.  
Hiei picked up the food and took it back to the kitchen, muttering.  
"What am I, your slave?"  
Kurama heard however, and grinned slightly.  
  
Two days later, Bingyow and Kurama awoke, fully rested. Hiei   
was sitting in an armchair, polishing his sword. Kurama propped   
himself up with an arm and looked at Hiei.  
"You've been sitting here all this time?" Kurama said, slightly   
surprised.  
"Nothing better to do." Hiei replied shortly.  
"Would you like something to eat?" Kurama asked.  
Hiei shrugged. Kurama got off the couch and went into the kitchen. He   
prepared some food and returned. He set a saucer of milk and a bowl   
of fish in front of Bingyow, who dove in happily. Kurama then handed   
Hiei and sandwich and munched on his own. Putting his sword away,   
Hiei ate the sandwich. Bingyow glanced up when he was done.  
"What are we going to do now, Father?" he asked.  
"I don't know." Kurama admitted. "I could adopt you as a kitten here,   
if you wish."  
"Please." Bingyow said cheerfully.  
"I'd have to talk to my parents about it though." Kurama warned.  
"Don't worry. I'll charm them with my dainty attitude and cute   
looks." Bingyow said smugly.  
Kurama laughed. Hiei snorted.  
"But first, I need to go to the Makai and make a formal apology to   
all those demons that I hurt." Bingyow said solemnly.  
"Who cares. They're demons." Hiei said.  
"So are you, Mother." Bingyow replied.  
Hiei glared at the kitten, who giggled.  
"I thought you didn't want to call her Mother." Kurama said.  
"I thought so to. But then I found out that I really like her a lot."   
Bingyow admitted. "And she adores me to."  
Hiei scowled.  
"As if I would like a fluffy kitten." He growled.  
Bingyow giggled again.  
"See what I mean?" he said to Kurama, who grinned, then sobered under   
Hiei's glare.  
"Would you like me to go with you?" Kurama offered.  
"No. This is something that I should do myself." Bingyow decided.   
"Besides, I'm sure the two of you would like some time alone."  
He went over and hugged Kurama goodbye. Bingyow went over to Hiei,   
who gave him a hug-me-and-die look. So Bingyow leaned over and licked   
Hiei on the nose. Hiei gave a growl of anger and swatted at the   
kitten, who danced out of the way and giggled.  
"Stupid cat!" Hiei yelled.  
"Lovely Mother!" Bingyow called back cheerfully.  
Hiei threw a pillow just as Bingyow disappeared out the door. Kurama   
smiled.  
"You like him, don't you?" he teased.  
"Hn." Hiei replied.  
"I don't blame him...I...like you too." Kurama said softly.  
Hiei gave Kurama an unreadable look, then disappeared. Kurama   
sighed."That's what I was afraid of." He said to himself. 


	3. Part 3

Kurama slowly went to his bedroom. Even after four days of   
sleep, he was still tired. He entered his room and frowned faintly   
when he noticed that the light on his desk was on. He remembered   
turning off the light days ago. He shrugged and went over to turn it   
off. Then he noticed the piece of paper lying there. He KNEW that he   
had not left anything on his desk because he had cleaned it before   
Koenma had called them. He picked it up and began to read:  
'The Jungle  
Lost.  
Ever so lost.  
In this jungle.  
It is maddening.  
I cannot get out.  
I am trapped.  
Doomed,  
To forever wander,  
This jungle.  
It is a maze,  
That has no end.  
I shall always be here.  
My sentence has begun.  
But it was always there.  
I was always trapped,  
In this jungle.  
From its darkness,  
I must find,  
A way out.  
To my freedom.  
I must search,  
In this jungle,  
For the right path.  
For there are many paths,  
And I must find the one,  
That will lead me out.  
Home.  
No one will come for me.  
I am alone.  
Utterly alone,  
In the dark.  
I search.  
I seek.  
But I do not find.  
Should I give up?  
Should I end this madness?  
Should I sit upon the jungle floor,  
And wait until it consumes me?  
Maybe if I did,  
I could escape this jungle,  
Through death.  
Yet I wish to live.  
Even though I will surely go mad,  
I still wish to live.  
I do not want to be in this jungle.  
I want to be free.  
So I desperately strive,  
To find that one way out.  
I may never find it.   
This is my fate.  
A fate which I do not wish to have.  
So I fight it.  
And this madness consumes me.   
It takes me away,  
Or am I just imagining it?  
Could this jungle be a dream?  
Or nightmare?  
Could it be that I am not lost?  
No.  
It could not be.   
I know I cannot get out.  
And this jungle knows it too.  
And it mocks me,  
It tortures me with the truth.  
I am lost.  
It whispers to me.  
In my mind while I sleep.  
In my ear while I search.  
I will never find my way.  
Or will I?  
Probably not.  
But I must keep looking,  
For the way out.   
And sometimes,  
When I get close to what I think is the end,  
The jungle comes and trips me.  
Then I lose the way.  
The jungle has grown thicker around there,  
And it has moved the way out.  
And I would cry out in anguish,  
For I had lost again.  
I would lose again and again.  
Until I died!  
Yet there way always,  
This voice in my mind,  
This tiny, quiet voice,  
That said I would make it.  
That I would escape the jungle,  
And return to where I belong.   
And I had blind faith in that voice,  
And it kept me going.  
It made me search for the end,  
And all the promises that came with the end.  
The way out!  
Sweet victory was mine.  
It would whisper that over and over.  
And I would believe it.  
And I would look for the end.  
I would escape the trap,  
The jungle,  
Of my doom.  
I would be free!  
I would survive the jungle,  
I would come home.  
The voice would guide me,  
And I would follow that voice to the end.  
And again the jungle,   
Would defeat me.  
But each time.  
The voice would keep my hopes up,  
And again I would look for the exit.  
My escape was possible,  
I could do it!  
Time would tell.  
Yet there is one doubt in my mind.  
Once,  
When I almost got out,  
I heard something that I never forgot.  
The voice said "How is.....?"  
Another voice, the jungle's, answered,  
"I don't think Hiei will make it."  
"Hiei has to...I lo-we need Hiei to live."  
Then I fall as the jungle catches me,  
In a moment of weakness,  
Where I was uncertain,  
Of what the exit meant.  
But again,  
The voice urges me on,  
And I seek,  
The next path to the outside  
And to the voice,  
That knows I will come back,  
And eagerly awaits me.  
To enfold me,  
And take me away,   
From the jungle.  
Even though I want to escape this jungle,  
I fear what home will be like.  
I fear that the thoughts of the jungle,  
Could be my own.  
The jungle has a hold on me,  
And I will never be able to escape it,  
No matter where I am.  
Not even death will save me.  
For my death will leave me,  
In the jungle.  
Doomed,  
Tortured,  
Forever.  
And beyond that,  
There is no hope.  
I think that I used up all my hope a long time ago.  
But I will still try.  
I still want freedom.  
Even if it means death,  
In the end,  
My freedom will rule.  
It can triumph.  
I will escape this jungle.  
I will regain my life.  
I will win if I try.  
I can break free.  
I will shatter the jungle,  
Kill the insanity,  
I will be myself,  
I will meet the voice,  
Who has helped me,  
Who prays at home,  
"Come back. You can."   
The voice repeats.  
"You will. I know you will.  
I-I love you."  
So I follow the last echoes,  
Of the voice.  
While being chased,  
By the jungle.  
I fear my mind is this jungle.  
And I fear,  
That I cannot destroy it,  
Without killing myself.  
I do not think I can rule it,  
Without losing a part of me.  
I do not think I can rule it at all.  
It whispers to me at night,  
And I toss and turn in pain  
The pain that I will lose.  
The pain that the voice is really gone,  
And the pain of the truth.  
That this jungle rules me.  
And is my mind.  
And what hurts the most,  
Is the possibility,  
That I will never escape.  
Or see who,  
The voice is.   
I think I know who it is.  
It sounds familiar.  
Yet,  
I do not know who it is.  
But,  
Then again,  
I do not know who I am anymore.  
So how could I know,  
Who the voice belongs to,  
If all that I am now,  
Is a thing,  
Who has no home,  
Or any sanity.  
I,  
Will not exist in my life.  
Instead,  
I will remain in the depths,  
Of this jungle.  
The heart of this jungle,  
Where no one,  
Not even myself,  
Can save me.  
And I will exist here,  
Only to live the rest,  
Of my existence,  
In,  
The doom,  
The insanity,  
The despair.  
And,  
Worst of all--  
The Jungle.  
(But thankfully,  
I made my way out of this jungle.  
And to you,  
The voice,  
That I believed,  
And even...  
Loved...  
Though I would not admit it,  
For the longest time.  
I loved you.  
You saved me.  
You're my voice,  
  
My sanity.  
You pulled me from,  
The darkest part of the jungle.  
You helped me,  
Conquer the jungle of my mind.  
And now,  
I am alive.  
And you know,  
That I love you.)'  
Kurama set the paper down, tears in his eyes. He had known that Hiei   
was forever warring with himself but he hadn't realised the   
seriousness of the fight. For Hiei to admit that he loved Kurama was   
enough to destroy the jungle and free Hiei from all his doubts.   
Strange how Hiei needed to be ill before he was able to combat his   
darker side.  
"Are you going to cry?" a voice asked.  
Kurama looked around to find Hiei sitting on the bed. He hadn't been   
there a moment ago. Then again, a moment was all Hiei needed.  
"No." Kurama replied.  
"Good. I hate tears." Hiei grumbled.  
Kurama sat down near Hiei, but not too close.  
"I didn't think you would be here." Kurama said.  
"Hn. Why not?" Hiei asked.  
"Well, I didn't think you would...admit these feelings. I didn't   
think that I would. And technically, I didn't." Kurama said.  
"Hn. Always underestimating me." Hiei growled.  
"I...love you Hiei." Kurama admitted slowly, reluctantly, only doing   
so because Hiei had admitted it.  
"Hn. Stupid human. I was merely writing a poem." Hiei said.  
Kurama stared at him, shocked.  
"You mean you don't really--It was all just a..." he trailed off,   
blushing furiously.  
He turned his head away to hide his embarrassment.  
"Kurama?" Hiei said.  
"I'm sorry, Hiei. I didn't mean to blurt out the truth. I'll   
understand if you're disgusted and never want to talk to me again. I   
jus--"  
"Kurama."  
Kurama stopped his babbling and turned to find Hiei's face only   
centimetres from his.  
"I, uh, am so--urk."  
Kurama was silenced as Hiei lips met his and he fell backwards with   
Hiei on top of him. At first Kurama was stunned as Hiei continued to   
firmly kiss him. Then he released himself to the wonderful kiss.   
Finally, Hiei came up for air, gasping and propping himself up on   
Kurama's chest.  
"Hiei, I..." Kurama trailed off. "I never thought you felt this way   
about me."  
"I don't." Hiei growled. "It's the disease. Once it's completely out   
of my system I'm going to regret this."  
"The disease? I don't want you to do anything you're going to   
regret." Kurama said.  
Hiei sighed, exasperated.  
"You have no sense of humour." He said before covering Kurama's mouth   
again.  
Kurama let himself be swept away by the intensity and passion of the   
kiss. Hiei caressed Kurama gently and then broke the kiss.  
"Hiei, this is completely out of character for you." Kurama said.  
"Hn. What do you know about me?" Hiei demanded.  
"Um, well, I thought I knew a lot about you." Kurama admitted.  
"Hn. I though so. You have always underestimated me." Hiei said.  
"I have?" Kurama said.  
"Yes. Just because I normally am gruff doesn't mean that I'm always   
gruff." Hiei said. "I happen to have a part of me that's quite open,   
but I would never let anyone know my true feelings. It's too easy for   
people use the ones you love to hurt you and if they don't know who   
you love, they can't hurt you." Hiei said slowly.   
"That's true." Kurama agreed. "But letting me know now, does that  
mean that you didn't trust me?"   
"Hn. Stupid. I just didn't know if you felt the same way about me."   
Hiei replied. "If I had told you and you hadn't felt the same way   
about me, then you might have used this information to hurt me or   
Yukina.  
"So you actually love me too?" Kurama asked uncertainly.  
"Let me show you that I actually love you." Hiei said in a sly tone.  
Kurama's eyes widened as Hiei proceeded to show him.  
  
"Just out of curiosity." Kurama said a while later. "Is there   
anything else I should know about you? I mean, you're not going to   
change genders or grow taller or turn different colours or   
something?"  
"Hn. You like to tease." Hiei said with a small smile.  
"Of course, that's why everyone likes me the most." Kurama replied.  
He gently nibbled Hiei's ear while Hiei sat in his lap.  
"If you say so." Hiei said, then gasped as Kurama licked his ear.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kurama looked at Hiei and   
frowned. He was sure that his parents weren't going to be back   
anytime soon.  
"Who is it?" Kurama called out.  
"You disgustingly cute son." came Bingyow's voice.  
Hiei started to get off Kurama.   
"Don't bother." Kurama said, holding Hiei tight. "He already knows.   
Come in."  
Hiei relaxed against Kurama and scowled as Bingyow entered.  
"Hello, Bingyow, how was your trip?" Kurama asked.  
"Good. I think most of them have forgiven me." Bingyow said. "At   
least, I hope they have."  
"Hn. He probably annoyed them to death with his cute-ness and they   
ran." Hiei mumbled.  
"I'm sorry, Mother, but I can't help it if I'm cuter than you are."   
Bingyow said, fluffing his tail.  
"What?!" Hiei growled, annoyed.  
"Now don't be jealous, Mother, it's perfectly natural to be jealous   
when your child is cuter than you." Bingyow said in prim tones.  
"Hn." Hiei scowled. "I don't hear you saying the same things to your   
Father."  
"That's because I'm not cute." Kurama replied.  
"You're not?" Hiei asked.  
Kurama shook his head.  
"Well, what are you then?" Hiei demanded.  
"I'm beautifully handsome." Kurama said with a superior sniff.  
Bingyow giggled. Hiei glared at the two of them.  
"Admit it, you both hate me." He said.  
"Of course we do." Bingyow said, leaping on to Hiei's lap. "That's   
why we lavish so much attention on you. Right, Father?"  
"Right." Kurama agreed.  
Hiei crossed his arms and scowled. Bingyow nuzzled Hiei's arm. Hiei   
reached down and stroked Bingyow's ears. Bingyow purred happily.  
"Hey, that looks comfortable." Kurama noted. "Me too."  
"But you can't change." Bingyow protested.  
"Actually, I can." Kurama admitted.  
"You can? Then why didn't you earlier?" Bingyow asked.  
"Well, the truth is...I wasn't immune to your disease." Kurama said.   
"Every time you touched me I was in horrible pain. I didn't want to   
go through that again."  
"You were in pain?" Bingyow said in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell   
me Father? I would've stopped touching you."  
"I was afraid of you." Kurama admitted. "I'm not now. I've come to   
love you now. But then I was a selfish youko who cared about himself   
only."  
"Hn. Nothing's changed." Hiei muttered to Bingyow.  
Bingyow giggled as Kurama gently hit Hiei on the head.  
"Can I see you in the form I knew you in?" Bingyow requested.  
"Sure. Then, maybe, Hiei can rub my ears." Kurama agreed.  
Hiei got off Kurama and set Bingyow on his shoulder. Kurama changed   
into his youko form. Bingyow's eyes widened as he recognised the   
tall, silver-haired, gold eyed youko.  
"Father." Bingyow said, leaping into Kurama's arms.  
Kurama gave Bingyow a hug. Bingyow gasped suddenly.  
"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, concerned.  
"I don't know, I just felt like throwing up for a second." Bingyow   
said. "I-oh."  
"Bingyow?" Kurama asked, panicking.  
"I don't feel so well, Father." Bingyow said weakly.  
A few minutes later, Bingyow screamed.  
"Bingyow!" Kurama said, truly scared.  
Bingyow fell unconscious and began convulsing.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had the disease." Hiei   
said.  
"Oh no." Kurama said suddenly. "He does have the disease."  
"What? How's that possible?" Hiei demanded, scowling.  
"I'm carrying the disease." Kurama said.  
"Nonsense." Hiei snapped. "We've all touched you in your youko form   
before."  
"Yes, but not Bingyow. You see, his body is what produced the  
disease, so the disease is attracted to his body. However, now that   
Bingyow's cured, he no longer has his natural immunity and therefore   
the disease is hitting him full force." Kurama explained. "Get the   
cure, quickly. It's in the fridge."  
Hiei raised an eyebrow and then fetched the syringe. Kurama quickly   
injected Bingyow and himself with it. A few minutes later, Bingyow   
was normal.  
"That was horrible." Bingyow said in a small voice.  
"I know." Kurama said, hugging Bingyow to his chest.  
"I'm sorry Father, I had no idea." Bingyow said, crying. "I didn't   
know."  
"Shh. It's alright, I know." Kurama soothed.  
Bingyow cried himself to sleep. Kurama set him down on the bed and   
then he and Hiei quietly left the room. They went downstairs and sat   
on the couch.  
"Will he be alright?" Hiei asked.  
"Yes." Kurama replied, stroking Hiei's hair. "He'll recover."  
"What are we going to do about us?" Hiei asked.  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, pulling Hiei onto his lap.  
"I mean, we're not going to tell the others, are we?"  
"No." Kurama admitted. "Kuwabara would never understand and Yusuke   
would accidentally tell. He's never been good at keeping secrets."  
"Hn. He told you about Yukina." Hiei grumbled.  
"Ah, that's different. People tell me everything, it's part of my   
magnetic personality." Kurama informed.  
"Hn. If you say so." Hiei said.  
"The girls will probably figure it out themselves, eventually."   
Kurama said. "They're sharper than the guys. But they won't say   
anything about it. They'll respect our privacy."  
"Hn. Human males are so dense." Hiei said.  
"Yes they a-hey! I'm a human male too." Kurama protested.  
"Really?" Hiei smirked.  
"Oh, you'll pay for that little remark." Kurama threatened.  
"Oh, you're soo scary." Hiei muttered sarcastically.  
"Well, I may not eat nails for breakfast but I can be quite dangerous   
in my own way." Kurama said slyly.  
"Hn." Hiei snorted disbelievingly.  
Kurama grinned and did something that made Hiei gasped in surprise.  
"Well." Kurama said. "The kid's in bed, which means we could...you   
know..." he trailed off suggestively.  
Hiei stood up suddenly and grasped an ear. Kurama growled contentedly   
as Hiei caressed it.  
"That feels good." Kurama said, closing his eyes.  
Hiei pulled on the ear with his mouth. Kurama growled again, deep in   
his chest. Hiei could feel the vibrations go through him. Hiei kissed   
his way down to Kurama's face before they shared a long kiss. Then   
Hiei continued to kiss his way down, until Kurama slumped bonelessly   
against the couch.  
"Mmmph, stop it, Hiei!" Kurama inhaled sharply.  
Hiei merely snorted and continued with whatever it was that he was   
doing.  
  
Bingyow awoke to find his 'parents' staring at him.  
"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked.  
"Much better." Bingyow replied. "I honestly didn't know that I did   
that to people."  
"Shh. You don't have to explain." Kurama said. "I know how you feel.   
I used to be a very selfish, mean youko. I've changed now. So have   
you. It's a part of growing up."  
"He hasn't grown up yet." Hiei muttered to Bingyow.  
"At least I'm tall." Kurama shot back.  
"Hn. So what? I'm still faster." Hiei replied.  
"You two are awful." Bingyow complained, not really meaning it.  
"We love you too." Kurama said.  
"Hn."  
"Yes. You do too." Kurama said, nuzzling Hiei's ears.  
There was a knock at the door. Kurama got up to answer it. It was   
Yusuke.  
"Hey, Kurama, what's up?" he said.  
"Not much, you?" Kurama replied.   
"I just wanted to let you know that Koenma wants us now. I'm getting   
Kuwabara. We'll meet you there? Oh, and if you find Hiei, tell him as   
well." Yusuke said.  
Kurama nodded.  
"See you there then." He said.  
Yusuke grinned and walked off. Kurama closed the door and went   
inside. Hiei and Bingyow looked at him.  
"We've got work to do." Kurama said.  
"Hn." Hiei said. "What else is new."  
"Not much." Kurama said, quickly kissing Hiei on the lips. "Come on   
dearest."   
"You'd better not call me that in front of them." Hiei threatened.   
"Or what?" Kurama taunted.  
"Or I won't come home." Hiei replied.  
"Oh my, then I'd best keep quiet then." Kurama said with wide,   
innocent eyes.  
He scratched Bingyow's head.   
"See you son." He said, pulling on a coat. "Come on darling, let's   
roll."  
He walked out the door. Hiei looked at Bingyow.  
"I think he's getting more annoying." Hiei said as he got up and   
headed out the door.  
Bingyow grinned. He liked his family.  
  
The end 


End file.
